


Thank You

by KingOfStardust



Category: The Arcana (Visual Novel)
Genre: Anal Sex, Ass Play, BDSM, Biting, Collars, Leashes, M/M, Masochism, Oral Sex, Rough Sex, Sadism, Scratching
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-30
Updated: 2018-06-30
Packaged: 2019-05-31 09:07:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,075
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15116237
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KingOfStardust/pseuds/KingOfStardust
Summary: I am a dirty dirty man





	Thank You

Kai stood before the kneeling doctor, silver chain leash in hand that was attached to a black leather collar around Devorak’s pretty, pretty neck. Neither man was dressed. Kai’s warm sun-kissed skin soaked in the dim light of the room, a sharp contrast to the parchment pale doctor Devorak. Julian’s auburn curls caught the flickering glow of the candle on the bedside nightstand, and the light of the fire highlighted the contours of his angular face. His eye, bright and hungry, was fixed upon Kai’s face, while his mouth worked over the shaft of Kai’s cock. As he began to pull back, Kai gave a hard yank of the leash, pulling him hard over his hard length. Julian gave a low groan at the sudden yank, brows knitting together in an absolutely sinful expression. It was then that Kai finally relented, giving the leash some slack and allowing Julian to pull back, and he took in a heavy breath, and he gave a shiver, a smile forming across his lips. 

Kai pulled hard on the leash, and Julian followed it, rising to his feet. Kai pulled him close, his free hand tangling itself in those auburn curls, yanking his head to the side and exposing his neck. Before the doctor could say a single word, Kai took the fair flesh of his neck between his teeth, biting hard and drawing out an illicit moan from Julian. He then released the skin from his teeth and ran his tongue over the angry red marks from where he had bitten. A shudder rushed throughout Julian’s entire body, and Kai gave a low chuckle. 

Kai brought his hand up, pressing his palm flat against Julian’s lightly haired chest and pushing him back and towards the bed. Julian allowed it, and he folded when the back of his knees hit the edge of the bed. Kai kept the leash in his hand, and he rose his brow, looking at Julian. “I want you on your hands and knees, I want you to give yourself to me,” he ordered. 

Julian complied eagerly, rolling himself over on the red satin sheets, knees and hands braced against the mattress. As he did so, his eager cock bounced with the movement, and the sight nearly made Kai’s mouth water. Julian stilled, looking over his shoulder as he presented his ass to Kai, waiting and eager to be filled. “Take me, use me, I’m yours,” Julian practically begged, and Kai gave a sharp slap to Julian’s round ass, and the doctor rocked back into it, moaning. 

“Oh, _yes_ ,” he purred, and Kai suddenly leaned forward, pulling hard on the leash as he did so. Without warning, his tongue slid against Julian’s hole, then pushed against the tight ring of muscle. Julian gasped loudly, and his gasp trailed off into a lascivious moan. Kai grabbed one of his cheeks, fingers digging into the flesh as he spread him open for easier access. He tongued his ass, drawing it in and out of his hole, until Julian was absolutely quivering. Pulling back, Kai licked his lips, then gave his cock a long stroke before lining his head up with Julian’s entrance.

Kai slowly pushed forward, and Julian groaned low and heavy, his back arching as Kai’s length slowly filled him. Once the shorter man was in to his hilt, he stilled, Julian’s tightness on his cock feeling absolutely divine.

“Oh, _fuck_ Kai, wreck me,” he pled, and without warning, Kai picked up a hard and brutal pace, pulling nearly all the way out and slamming back in. Julian’s words immediately melted into whimpers and whines, and then a gasp escaped as Kai yanked on the leash, forcing Julian’s spine to arch and pulling his head back. His auburn curls bounced with each thrust into his core, the head of Kai’s cock meeting his prostate with each deep roll of his hips. 

Julian’s gasped and moaned, shouted and pled him to keep going. With his free hand, Kai raked his nails hard down Julian’s pale, leanly muscled back. The doctor let out a shout, body rocking back and forth with Kai's relentless pounding.

Kai leaned over him, leash taut as he bit his shoulder and rocked into him harder than before. Julian let out a high-pitched whine. One thrust, two, and with the third, he bit down hard enough to break the skin as he came inside of the doctor. Julian let out a loud cry at the sheer pleasure, and it was then that the doctor reached his climax. White cum spurted from his throbbing cock, and he groaned, body shaking. Kai let go of his shoulder, and slowly pulled out. Cum spilled out of Julian’s hole from Kai’s orgasm, and the sight of him marked and leaking Kai's cum was the definition of satisfaction. Letting slack on the leash, the doctor all but collapsed onto the bed, back rising and falling with his heavy breaths. He turned his head so the side of his face was against the mattress, his eye meeting Kai's.

“What do you say?” Kai spoke, voice low, tempered. Julian swallowed hard, adam’s apple bobbing along his thin throat. 

“Thank you,” he breathed, voice ragged from his vocalizations.

Kai crawled up onto the bed, reaching to Julian’s neck and uncinching the collar. Pulling it off of him, he tossed it to the side and leaned down, pressing a gentle kiss to Devorak’s lips. 

“You okay?” he checked, and Julian nodded lazily, a tired grin spreading across his lips. 

“More than okay,” he panted, and Kai gave a smile, running a hand through Julian’s tousled hair. Kai ran a thumb over Julian’s temple, then he rolled onto his back. Julian took the opportunity to lay his head upon Kai’s chest, and the apprentice wrapped an arm around the spent doctor Devorak. 

They lay there for a few minutes, both coming down from the high of their scene. After a while, Kai realized Julian had fallen to sleep. With a low chuckle, he shook his shoulder, a smile coming across his lips a soft mumble escaped the doctor, and his eye opened to peek at him. 

“Hmm?” Julian murmured, and Kai smiled, running a hand over Julian’s hair.

“We gotta get cleaned up now. How are you feeling?” he inquired once more, and Julian gave a groggy smile, one arm tightening around Kai’s waist.

“Perfect. I love you, Kai,”

“And I love you, Julian,”


End file.
